Persona Ver 3,5
by BlazingFireAngelXXX
Summary: AU, Oneshot, Udah deh baca aja


**Disclaimer:** Atlus yang punya game ini bukan saya.

**PERSONA Ver 3.5**

**Sum**: Pada dasarnya ini Persona 3 versi digital. Apa itu versi digital? Simak cerita ini

Ceritan ini hanyalah fiksi, nama

* * *

Jepang, tahun 20XX. Pada zaman ini dunia MMORPG telah berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Bahkan ada yang rela menjual seluruh hartanya demi memiliki Id game. Game yang paling digemari saat ini adalah Dark Hour ciptaan SULTA, sebuah perusahaan gaming terbesar. Game ini dimainkan dengan cara membeli _Digitizer_, sebuah alat elektronik yang serbaguna dan bisa berperan ganda sebagai Ipod/HP/PSP/Laptop/TV/Arloji. Setelah pemain berhasil membeli_ Digitizer_, pemain harus mendownload game ini dari SULTA secara langsung,gratis. Membuat Id-nya lah yang harus membayar. Dari situlah SUTLA mengeruk keuntungan. Kemudian pemain menggunakan VR Googles

Tetapi, sayangnya ada efek samping yang mengerikan dari game ini. Gossipnya, jika kita mati dalam game ini, kita mati dalam dunia nyata. Sedangkan yang bertahan hidup lama-lama menjadi gila. Para korban ini disebut penderita Apathy Syndrom.

SUTLA membantah gossip itu dan dengan koneksinya di media massa berhasil menutup kasus itu, meninggalkan 1801 famili korban menderita.

Namaku Minato Arisato, bagaimana aku mengetahui semua ini? _Well, _aku mengalaminya secara langsung...

Begini ceritanya.

* * *

**6 April, 2009**

Hari ini aku akan pindah ke asrama Iwatodai untuk menjalani kehidupan baruku di Port Island.

_"Stasiun Iwatodai, Stasiun Iwatodai. Penumpang yang menuju Stasiun Iwatodai harap segera meninggalkan kereta. Jangan lupa cek barang-barang anda. Terimakasih"_ ujar Masinis kereta. Oke, sudah waktunya aku turun.

Aku menyalakan _Digitizer_ dan mendengarkan lagu favoritku, _Burn my dread_ oleh Yumi Kawamura. Kemudian aku mengecek jamku, sudah jam 11 lebih 59 menit. Perjalanan kereta ternyata membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang kuduga. Yah...sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang dari pada dikunci dari luar sama kepala asrama..

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00

Di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba semua lampu padam, bahkan lampu Warnet 24 jam pun padam. Digitizer-ku mati Aku tidak bisa melihat siapapun, situasinya sepi...terlalu sepi.

Karena firasat buruk aku bergegas menuju asrama, tanpa ba-bi-bu menyerbu pintu masuk. Di sana ada anak kecil berbaju garis-garis menawarkan sebuah kontrak.

"Tandatangani ini dulu." katanya sambil tersenyum. Apa ini? Semacam kontrak? Apakah aku harus menandatangani ini supaya bisa tinggal di sini? Aku mengangkat bahu dan menandatanganinya.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang misterius " Tinggal sedikit lagi, lagi pula...Kamu tidak bisa menghindari The Fall." katanya sambil menghilang ke kegelapan.

Selagi aku memikirkan apa maksudnya perkataan itu sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku "Siapa di situ?"

Seorang cewek umur 17-an dengan baju pink dan berambut coklat, memegang USB flash drive warna pink dan mengarahkannya ke _Digitizer_-nya yang berwarna pink. Keadaannya kacau sekali, rambutnya berantakan seperti belum disisir dan keringat dingin mengalir dari wajahnya. Ia kelihatan paranoid.

"Takeba, tunggu!" seru seseorang.

Dia melangkah keluar dari bayangan dan menunjukkan dirinya: seorang gadis berumur 18-19 tahunan berambut merah. Wibawanya hebat sekali, sampai-sampai aku dapat merasakannya.

"Dia anak baru, pindah ke sini disaat-saat terakhir. Nanti dia akan pindah ke asrama laki-laki." katanya kepada gadis bernama Takeba itu.

"Begitukah? Maaf Mitsuru-senpai sepertinya aku salah paham." ujarnya kepada gadis bernama Mitsuru itu.

Mitsuru-senpai mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dan tersenyum " Maaf soal Takeba, perjalananmu melelahkan bukan? Apa ada pertanyaan? Kalau tidak Takeba akan mengantarmu ke ruanganmu, barang-barangmu sudah ada disana."

Aku memutuskan untuk bicara " Tadi di tengah jalan, aku melihat..." Bersamaan dengan itu lampu menyala.

Wajah kedua gadis itu terkejut dan menunjukkan ekspresi aneh "Melihat apa? Mungkin kamu kecapekan sehabis perjalanan jauh. Takeba, antarkan dia ke ruangannya."

Aku mencoba memprotes, tapi Takeba keburu mendorongku "Baik...Baik, mari aku antarkan."

Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku tahu itu.

Takeba mengantarkanku ke lantai dua menuju sebuah kamar kosong.

"Oh ya! Aku belum tahu namamu." ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Namaku Minato Arisato." sahutku.

"Yukari Takeba." katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Dengar, kau mungkin punya banyak pertanyaan. akan kami jawab nanti, oke?"

Aku mengangguk dan masuk kamar, lalu segera merebahkan diri di kasur.

* * *

Besoknya aku menjalani hari dengan membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan baruku. Takeba berbaik hati mengantarku ke sekolah . Aku mendapatkan diriku sekelas dengannya, wali kelasku bernama Toriumi. Aku dapat teman baru bernama Junpei. Orang baik, walau agak blo'on. Aku rasa aku bisa berteman dengannya. Bahkan dia mengajakku bermain di Game Panic, walaupun game center semacam ini sudah agak tidak laku sejak lakunya MMORPG.

Di sana aku mendengar gossip tentang game Dark Hour, yang membuatku khawatir, karena aku juga main. Tapi Junpei menyuruhku untuk tidak memedulikannya karena banyak gossip tidak benar yang beredar di situ.

Sekitar jam 6 aku meninggalkan Game Panic dan langsung pulang ke asrama.

Dan mendapati seorang bapak-bapak sedang ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Yukari.

Ia menyadari keberadaanku "Ah! Selamat siang! Kamu pasti anak baru itu ya?" Aku mengangguk "Namaku Shuji Ikutsuki, dewan asrama ini. Ikutsuki, susah diucapkan ya? Aku sendiri jarang mengucapkannya, bisa-bisa lidahku tergigit nanti, hahaha hahahahahaha." ujarnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Yukari berdeham.

"Oh ya! Apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanyanya ramah.

Apa orang ini bisa dipercaya? "Tadi malam aku melihat..." Aku terdiam, bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya ya?

Air muka mereka langsung berubah "Melihat apa? Jangan-jangan kamu kecapekan karena perjalanan jauh seperti kata Mitsuru...atau mungkin roda gigi otakmu sedang aus, hahaha hahahahahahaha."

Yukari berdeham lagi.

"Er...baiklah, aku menyambutmu dia asrama ini. Selamat datang Arisato Minato," katanya sambil menjabat tanganku,

"Mohon bimbingannya." sahutku sopan.

"Sama-sama...Oh! Lihat waktunya, aku harus mengerjakan laporanku sekarang. Dan kamu, kamu capek kan? Istirahat dulu saja. Seperti kata pepatah 'Nelayan yang pergi menangkap ikan pagi buta akan mendapatkan ikan berlimpah ruah!" katanya sambil pergi.

Aku menoleh ke arah Yukari

Dia menghela nafas " Jangan khawatir, kamu akan terbiasa dengan lawakan garingnya."

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat.

Tanpa sadar bahwa aku sedang diawasi.

**3rd person POV**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Ikutsuki.

Mitsuru menoleh dan menjawab "Stabil, tidak ada tanda-tanda aneh."

"Bagaimana menurutmu Akihiko?" tanya Ikutsuki kepada seorang cowok berambut perak

"Hmmmm, sebentar lagi akan terjadi _Dark Hour Exposure, _tapi dia tidak menjadi gila." kata cowok bernama Akihiko itu

"_Dark Hour Exposure_ adalah fenomena yang dialami oleh pemain _Dark Hour_ setiap jam 12 malam, sebuah satelit aneh dari luar angkasa akan menembakkan sinyal kepada _Digitizer_ mereka, membuat mereka dibawa ke dunia parrarel di mana permainan Dark Hour berlangsung dalam rangka waktu 1 jam. Hanya Persona-user yang bisa bertahan hidup di sana."

"Anda menjelaskan kepada siapa Ikutsuki-san?" tanya Yukari

"Para penonton donk! Huahahahahahaha hahahahahaha!" ujarnya, kumat lagi.

Ke3 remaja itu langsung sweatdropped.

11:59:58

11:59:59

12:00:00

**Dark Hour Exposure**

"Dia terbawa ke sini, dan masih bisa tidur nyenyak....Hmmmm menarik." kata Ikutsuki.

"Aku merasa ini tidak adil, kita memperlakukannya seperti bahan percobaan." protes Yukari.

"Yah, kita kan perlu tahu apakah dia punya 'potensi'." sahut Akihiko menenangkannya.

"Ukh!"

Perhatian ke3 orang itu teralih pada Mitsuru.

"Ada apa Senpai?" tanya Yukari.

"Ada Shadow! Kekuatannya....Astaga! Dia kuat sekali!" ujar Mitsuru panik.

!!

"Dia menuju ke sini?" tanya Akihiko, Mitsuru cuma mengangguk "Chairman!"

"Aku mengerti." sahut Ikutsuki.

"Ayo Mitsuru!" kata Akihiko memberi sinyal supaya Mitsuru mengikutinya "Takeba! Bangunkan dia dan sembunyilah!

"Roger!" sahut Takeba.

**End of 3rd Person POV**

**

* * *

  
**Aku mengalami mimpi yang aneh.

Aku terbangun di ruangan berbentuk warnet. Segala macam komputer ada di sini. Operatornya adalah kakek tua berhidung panjang ditemani seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek warna silver.

Kakek tua itu membuka matanya "Ahh....Selamat datang di Velvet Room. Sudah lama sekali sejak ada tamu yang datang ke sini." jelasnya.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking bingungnya.

"Jangan waspada begitu, aku telah memanggilmu dalam mimpimu." katanya, membuatku semakin bingung.

"Tempat ini." lanjutnya "Terletak di antara dunia maya dan dunia nyata. Dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mengaksesnya. Tugas kami." ujarnya menekankan kata 'kami' "Adalah membantu mereka untuk menghadapi rujian yang mereka hadapi."

Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dari balik meja operatornya.

"Selama kamu menuruti apa yang tertulis dalam kontrak ini dan mempertanggungjawabkan tindakanmu, kami dengan senang hati akan membantumu." Tunggu dulu, buku itu adalah buku yang kutandatangani dengan anak itu!

"Kau mengerti?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk.

"Ah!" katanya tiba-tiba "Aku lupa memperkenalkannya, kenalkan ini Elizabeth, asistenku."

"Senang berkenalan dengamu." kata gadis bernama Elizabeth itu.

"Waktu sedang berjalan di duniamu, aku tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama lagi." katanya, seiring dengan waktu dia selesai berbicara aku kembali ke tempat tidurku, hanya saja sangat berbeda...

?!

Pemandangannya mirip dengan lokasi game Dark Hour!

?!

Pakaianku juga mejadi pakaian characterku di game itu!

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Ini aku!" Yukari? Dia juga ada di sini? "Maaf, tapi aku harus masuk!" katanya sambil menerobos masuk "Oh! Kau terbangun. Maaf, aku tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, ikuti aku!" katanya sambil menyeretku "Oh ya, ambil ini untuk jaga-jaga." Ia memberiku pedang pendek. Ada apa ini? Apa kita dirampok? Dia menuntunku ke ruang tengah

"Harusnya kita aman sekarang." kemudian samar-samar terdengar suara Mitsuru "Takeba, kau mendengarku? Yang kami lawan sekarang bukanlah yang aku rasakan tadi. Bawa dia ke tempat lain!" perintahnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Tempat lain? Tapi dimana?" tanyanya kebingungan, sementara itu sesuatu menggedor-gedor pintu belakang dengan keras.

"Ke atap!" usulku.

Kami segera berlari menaiki tangga, begitu sampai di atap Yukari segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Mungkin kita bisa bernafas lega sebentar." ujarnya.

SALAH BESAR

Sebuah makhluk besar, mirip dengan musuh-musuh di game Dark Hour memanjat ke atap kemudian memandang sekeliling sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerang kami.

"Kami memanggilnya Shadows." kata Yukari, menyiapkan USBnya dan mengarahkannya ke Digitizernya "Mereka musuh kami."

Pernyataan itu membuatku semakin bingung. Shadow? Musuh? Dan ada apa dengan USB Yukari?

Yukari mencoba mencolokkan USBnya ke Digitizer, tetapi gagal karena dia sedang panik. 'Shadow' itu langsung mengambil kesempatan dan menghantam Yukari sampai dia tergeletak di ujung ruangan. Shadow itu mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dan menerjang.

_Thou art I...._

BEEP-BOOP!

Aku mendapat email.

Siapa sih yang email di saat-saat ini?!

_And I am thou...._

Pengirimnya bernama Pharos. Pharos? Kenapa yah kok nama itu familier banget?

Thwap!

Shadow itu mendaratkan serangannya tepat 5 senti di sampingku...5 senti!

Aku memutuskan untuk lari, tapi kemudian menyadari bahwa aku terjebak bagaikan tikus dalam karung.

Shadow itu semakin mendekat....

_I have come from the sea of thy soul....._

Inikah ajalku?

Yah... Sebelum aku mati, aku ingin mengetahui apa isi email itu. Aku memutuskan untuk membukanya.

_"Colokkin flashdiskmu..."_

_~Pharos_

Flashdisk? Perasaan aku tidak punya flashdisk. Aku merogoh sakuku untuk mendapatkan bahwa ada benda keras berbentuk lonjong terletak di sana.

Itu adalah flashdisk, ada tulisan aneh di flashdisk itu, tapi anehnya aku bisa membacanya.

Flashdisk itu bertuliskan Orpheus.

_ I am Orpheus, master of strings..._

Aku mencolokkan flashdisk itu ke _Digitizer_ dan benda itu meulai memproyeksikan suatu sosok.

_Per.....so....na!_

**End**

A/N: Bagus? Jelek? Atau malah sama sekali gak pantes dipasang? Berikan aku review!


End file.
